dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Taken
#SoulTaken is the fortieth short of DC Super Hero Girls that was released online. Synopsis The moody and intense Katana must battle the silliest villain in Metropolis, Harley Quinn, in the happiest place in town, the Old City Pier. Plot The episode starts off with Katana watching a criminal from above. She starts jumping down from the buildings, sees the criminal stealing a woman's purse, and starts sprinting from above towards the criminal, threatening him with the Soul Taker. Meanwhile, Harley Quinn notices the Soul Taker and asks Katana if she can have it. She then grabs for her sword, but Harley runs off with it. She runs after Harley for it, but takes the purse from the man as she knocked him out and gives it back to the lady. Harley then runs while a car is driving, but Katana jumps over the car. She then heads towards the pier, when she uses the Soul Taker to jump over the hot dog stand, but Katana slides under it. This causes the stand owner to squirt ketchup onto a little girl. Harley then eats a plain dog, but Katana notices the stuffed animals and balloon swords, and starts throwing stuffed animals at Harley, which knocks her out. Katana then tells Harley then she doesn't understand the Soul Taker, and tells her to give it back. She then grabs out a balloon sword, and uses it to fight Harley, but Harley soon remember s that balloons pop whenever they come into contact with sharp things, and uses the Soul Taker to pop her balloon sword. Katana chases Harley again, but gets shocked when she finds out that she ran into a large crowd. She then looks around for Harley, but can't find her. Meanwhile, Harley is playing Whack-A-Mole with the Soul Taker, but Katana catches her. Harley then goes on the Merry-Go-Round, but she still can't catch her. She then goes on the Tea Cups ide, but still can't catcher her. She then notices photos of Harley with the Soul Taker in the photo booth, and then gets furious. Harley then runs again, but she catches her again. Katana tells her to give her it back, as it is much too powerful for her. They fight again on the tracks, but they notice the Roller Coaster. They then ride on the Roller Coaster, and then start fighting in the car, but Katana takes a mallet from someone and uses it to fight Harley. She then, takes the mallet and compliments it. The Roller Coaster stops, and Katana grabs her sword back. Cast * Rina Hoshino as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Yuri Lowenthal as Criminal * Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *Katana makes a reappearance from "Soul Sisters". *This is also the fifth time that none of the main cast/characters appear or are mentioned in this short. *This is the first known short of the series to premiere on Halloween. *This short takes place after the events of "Soul Sisters." Gallery File:Soul Taken title card.png|The title card for Soul Taken. Category:Cartoon Category:Webisodes Category:Super Shorts